


Anger in the Weyr

by BeaDragonia



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDragonia/pseuds/BeaDragonia





	Anger in the Weyr

Raelyn was beside herself, her dragon’s eyes glowed red and orange in a swirling pattern of anger as well. It seems that one of the drudges that came to change out the glows in her room had taken something without asking, Raelyn was sure it was most likely a mistake, and that it had been a simple mix up that could be easily resolved.

However, when she looked into the matter, she found out that this was not the case. It had started off to be an innocent interaction, but quickly grew to shouts and anger on both sides of the conversation.

 

Raelyn had searched nearly the entire weyr where she and Tympth lived and could not find the extra bundle of material that she hadn’t used when making the jeweled harness, the gems were gone and not just that either, even the last of the black leather she had been using had disappeared as well, she had planned on making a belt for a white tunic out of it that would have matched the harness that she had created for Tympth, allowing them to match.

She had searched and searched, sure that she had put the remains of the leather and the loose stones in a bundle and tied them securely together and placed it in her wardrobe chest. But it was not there, she had been rather busy of late and was afraid that she may have misplaced the items. But after a quick check with Tympth, her dragon agreed the missing bundle had been in the wardrobe, not that Tympth had a great memory for things mind you, but she did like the lovely stones and had paid attention to where Raelyn had placed them.

Once Raelyn was sure that the bundle was indeed missing she went to the Head Woman Shandora and spoke with her. It seemed that there had been other reports of small items missing from individual weyrs, but this was the largest of the items to date reported missing.

Shandora reported that the minor misplaced items had not returned or shown up anywhere, and she thought that perhaps it was a flitter taking the items as they were all smallish and shiny. But at the report from Raelyn she had to rethink the thoughts that she had had. Not only were jewels missing, but a large section of black leather which was unusual in and of itself. Shandora assured Raelyn that she would look deeper into the matter and let her know as soon as she found out anything.

Raelyn returned to her weyr to find that the drudge that normally cleaned her weyr was not there, instead there was a new man cleaning her weyr. “Excuse me, I’m sorry I don’t know your name…”

“Names Crowlder, Queenrider.” The drudge replied at her question.

“Yes, well Crowlder, I was wondering if you might have come across something I’m missing in your cleaning… I seem to have misplaced a bundle of black leather.” Raelyn asked him while keeping a close eye on his behavior to see if he had any suspicious reactions.

“No’m haint seen nothing like that, no black leather.” Crowlder replied looking down at the floor. He seemed incapable of looking into the eyes of Raelyn.

Tympth put in her two marks worth. **Rider, he does not tell the truth, I can see the bundle in his mind, it is in a dark place.**

**I know he is not truthful, but I did not know where the bundle was, do you see anything else there?** Raelyn replied in her mind to her dragon.

“Crowlder, are you certain you haven’t seen anything that resembles black leather, and perhaps some stones and gems?” Raelyn thought to give the man another chance before she lost her cool with him.

“What would a drudge want with black leather and the likes of stones? Couldn’t wear it, couldn’t sell it, couldn’t throw it away neither. So you can keep your fancy leather and talk Queen_rider_ and leave me be.” Crowlder nearly shouted at her when she asked the question the second time.

**I see other pretty things where he has hidden the bundle my rider. He has many things.** Tympth replied, her eyes starting to whirl in the shades of yellow and orange.

Raelyn drew a deep breath, “Crowlder, I know that you are not telling me the truth. Dragons know when they hear it. So where is your stash of things you have stolen from others?”

“You keep that lousy dragon outen my head! Damned nosy critters.” He turned and started towards the opening that led to the tunnel system in the caverns, his shoulders hunched and stomping his way towards it.

Raelyn took two steps and caught him by the sleeve of the arm. She tried to turn him so that he would stay and speak with her. She never saw the punch coming.

Crowlder in his anger and need to get away, curled his fist and as she touched his sleeve came around and punched her in the face. She staggered back, and Tympth roared in frustration as she tried to make it into Raelyn’s portion of the weyr. Soon all the dragon’s were roaring causing quite a scene. Crowlder ran, he had to get away. He wasn’t going to be able to sneak out with the bounty he had gathered from various weyrs.

As he ran into the tunnels, Raelyn recovered from the blow and followed him; all the riders in the weyr were making their way towards the pair. Raelyn chased the man, and others poured into the tunnel system in search of the thief. They cornered him in a cul-de-sac of one of the tunnels, and he fought them. One of the bronze riders punched him and he went down. Out like a glow that’s been used too long.

Several of the riders picked him up by his hands and feet and drug him out of the tunnels, out into the bright sunshine of the weyrs bowl. The dragons had also gathered, and they were standing behind the riders and other personnel of the weyr. All eyes were on Crowlder as he regained consciousness. He rolled onto his side, holding on to his aching head, then crawled up onto his hands and knees, finally into a standing position.

Raelyn and Tympth seemed to be the focal point of his scowl. Although he reserved some for the rest of them as well.

“Crowlder, seeing as how you have seen fit to abuse the open system that is found in the weyr, where your every need is met freely without price, in return for the work you do, you will now lose everything but the clothes on your back. You are to be turned out of the weyr, and the word will spread that you are a thief. No one will allow you into their hold or weyr again as a drudge or as anything else.” Raelyn told him with a stare that did not blink.

The Weyrleader stood beside Raelyn, “That goes for all the weyrs. As well as all the holds. Information about you will be circulated along with your description. You are now holdless. Take yourself from these premises and do not return.” The dragons all roared as one at the announcement and Crowlder stared at the pair.

“You can’t turn a man out in fall! You can’t! I know my rights!” He screamed at them.

“There is no fall today. Today you will leave, whatever becomes of you after today is your problem, not that of this weyr or any other citizen on Pern. You have chosen your way and will now pay for it.” Raelyn replied to him. “You no longer have rights on Pern.”

Crowlder turned at stared at every one of the riders and other personnel in the weyr. “You will rue the day you sent me away to die in thread!” then he turned and ran out of the weyr bowl into the opening between the sides, no one followed him, no one needed to. He was persona non gratis now anywhere on Pern.


End file.
